1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal for electrical resistance heating elements, particularly resistance heating elements having a glow-zone portion of a highly temperature resistant material. Further, the invention relates to a method for the manufacture of such terminals.
2. Prior Art
An electrical heating resistance element with terminals has been proposed, wherein the resistance element comprises a thin thread of a highly temperature resistant material, preferably essentially comprising molybdenum disilicide, MoSi.sub.2, which thread has, at least at one end thereof, a terminal of a material of better conductivity than that of the heating resistance element material, preferably a thread-shaped terminal of aluminum, and having a cross sectional area which is considerably greater than that of the resistance thread. A characterizing feature of this previously proposed resistance element is that the end portion of the resistance thread is molten into the end portion of the terminal.
Resistance elements of the just described kind have been found to operate satisfactorily in many cases but they have also certain limitations and drawbacks. Thus, it may sometimes be somewhat elaborate to melt in the end portions of the resistance element into the end portion of the terminals, which normally consist of an aluminum thread. Further, a terminal in the shape of an aluminum thread has certain limitations with respect to the connection of the thread itself to a conducting element such as a pole screw or the like.